Dark Vengeance
by Thomas988
Summary: *CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS FROM POKEMON MYSTERY DUNGEON: GATES TO INFINITY* Johnathan is back home at Earth, where he is seen as an international hero. But only months after his return, hostile pokemon seeking the extinction of the mankind come to Earth. Now, Johnathan is our only hope of survival. Can he lead an army of next-generation soldiers to save Earth?
1. Returning

_***STORY MAY CONTAIN MAJOR SPOILERS FROM POKEMON MYSTERY DUNGEON: GATES TO INFINITY***_

Johnathan looked around. All he could see was TV and newspaper cameras, all focused on him. He thought about what was to happen when he returned to Earth, but he never could expect such fame.

But in the midst of all the chaos, the US Army escorted him into a private military jeep. Johnathan was very confused. Why was all this happening? How long was he gone? Something must've happened. He got into the car. The first thing he noticed was that the windows were tinted jet black, no light was in the jeep except for the installed overhead lamps.

Minutes later, the jeep pulled up to a building. Johnathan stepped out. Lots of cameras here too. He was escorted inside.

"What is happening?" Johnathan asked once inside. "Do you not know what has happened in the last couple months?" the escort man asked. "_Months…" _Johnathan thought. So he was indeed gone for a while.

"No, I don't know, sir." Johnathan replied to the escort man. "On June 12th, you along with at least 30 other children from around the world mysteriously disappeared in a flash of light. But just weeks after, these children one by one came back. All in a flash of light."

"I see…"

"What baffled us for the last few months was that they all claimed to be on the same mission: to save the pokemon world in which they had gone to. Just recently the last child turned up, but there was one more missing: you, Johnathan. As you would expect, the media made a big deal about it. Not just about the children, but you. Where had you gone? Now that you're back, the entire world wants answers."

Johnathan was silent. The thought never came to him. _"I'm, famous?"_

"For the next few weeks, you and the other children are under United States custody for questioning. Once we have the answers we need, you will be let out free"


	2. Sabotage

_***STORY MAY CONTAIN MAJOR SPOILERS FROM POKEMON MYSTERY DUNGEON: GATES TO INFINITY***_

Location: Paradise, Post Town, Pokemon Homeworld

"Keldeo, pass me those Entercards."

These Entercards, Umbreon?"  
"Yes."

Umbreon took the Entercards from Keldeo. He worked in silence. That's when Emolga walked in.

"How your project going you two?"

"Good." Keldeo replied "Umbreon thinks he's close to completion."

"Is that so? Umbreon, show me!" Umbreon stopped working on the Entercards and showed Emolga what he was doing.

"Wow, looks a lot better than before! Does it work yet?"

Umbreon replied," Not yet, but it should soon, just as I make these few adjustments."

Ever since Johnathan left the Pokemon world a few months ago, Umbreon had been working on a new project using the Entercards he, Keldeo and his partner, Espeon, had made.

Instead of a traditional transporter that could only instantly take someone to a dungeon, this new one could instantly transport them anywhere, even to other dimensions, such as Johnathan's. Creating such a device would be incredible.

"That about does it." Umbreon said just as he completed his new Entercard device.

"Umbreon, that's amazing!"

"Thanks a lot you guys!" Just as Umbreon finished his sentence, the gang heard a knock at the door. "Come in!"

The door opened and stood a Pokemon the three of them didn't know. But it looked like a Bisharp. He walked in.

"I heard you three talking," the Bisharp said, "and I was wondering I could borrow that Entercard device."

"Most certainly not!" Umbreon exclaimed, "This Entercard device is our new project. I'm afraid I cannot loan it to you."

The Bisharp walked closer. "Please, I need this for a very important use. Denying is very risky."

Keldeo stepped up, "I'm sorry but you _cannot_ have it."

Suddenly the stranger hit Keldeo hard.

"Hey, what was tha…" But before Emolga could finish his sentence the Bisharp knocked out Emolga and Umbreon as well.

He quickly snatched up the device and the Entercards and left the area, without anyone knowing a thing.

* * *

Location: US Army Building, New York City, New York

Johnathan was finally free from months of government questioning and tests. He had never been so happy since he had come back to Earth, where he was reunited with his family and friends. He also got to meet the other children that went to the Pokemon world. He definitely was popular amongst them. Not all of them from the US. There were kinds from Russia, Brazil, Japan, Brittan and a few others. But they still all exchanged stories and memories, most of which came from Johnathan. But now Johnathan was on his way home to Illinois.

On the way back, the thought about the other children. Some of them he became friends with, like Dan, who was from Australia. At the pokemon world, he was a Dewott. From what he had heard, he was an incredible fighter. He wondered what he was doing right now. Was he on his way back home, too?

His car finally pulled up to his driveway. It was pretty late, around midnight. He got into bed and got some sleep. He was glad to be home. He wondered what the next day would bring.


	3. Broadcast

_***STORY MAY CONTAIN MAJOR SPOILERS FROM POKEMON MYSTERY DUNGEON: GATES TO INFINITY***_

Johnathan was not much of a late sleeper, but today he decided to get up late. He was exhausted from all of his travelling. He was going to stay in bed until about 10 o'clock when suddenly he remembered.

Today was the special broadcast.

Johnathan jumped out of bed and got on his clothes for the day. He rushed down the stairs so he wouldn't be late to see it on the TV.

"_Right on schedule."_

It was just about to start when he turned his television on.

"Good morning America!" There stood a tall, thin news reporter on the TV. He could only assume he was from the national new station. "This morning we have a very special broadcast from the United Nations."

The camera switched over to a man that Johnathan recognized as the man who escorted him the first day he arrived on Earth.

"Good morning everyone. My name is Marcko Stanley, and I work for the Federal Bureau of Investigation. For the last four months, we have interrogating 32 children. These children are known for going to the Pokémon world and back. Who are these children? Some names you may recognize is Daniel Treykin, Samantha Westerly, Marc Schneider and especially Johnathan Harley."

Johnathan smirked.

"Through this interrogation we have gained valuable information. With this information we have been able to create new technology, varying from weaponry to new vaccinations. Today all over the world we will reveal these new technologies and other information. We will start with a basic overview of what happened in the Pokémon world."

The man kept going on and on about the children's journey into the Pokémon world. He also explained how Johnathan saved the Pokémon world. But he was not interested in hearing what he had to say. Johnathan was just glad to be home.


	4. The Assembly

_***STORY MAY CONTAIN MAJOR SPOILERS FROM POKEMON MYSTERY DUNGEON: GATES TO INFINITY***_

He briskly walked down the long, cold corridor. He was in a hurry to reach his destination. That's when one of the informers came up alongside them.

"Are they ready?"

"Yes sir. They're waiting for your command to activate the device."

"Good. We're be there in only a minute." He nodded.

They continued their fast walk forwards. The hall opened up into a large cavern. Inside were hundreds of their soldiers. They turned towards their leader, who was located on a ledge in front of them.

"You ready, Bisharp?" the informer asked.

Bisharp gave him the sign of approval. He stepped up on top of the ledge.

"Soldiers!" Bisharp exclaimed, "Today we strike! Today we leave the boundaries of our planet to conquer a new one!"

The soldiers shared glances in agreement.

Bisharp continued his speech, "Ever since Johnathan entered our world I dreamed of the possibilities. That's when I decided someday I would take it as my own- I would rule it! But it would be no mere task to exterminate the humans that inhabit that world, and so, here we are. We will storm their planet with our incredible strength! But to ensure our victory I personally enlisted some of the most powerful Pokémon in the world: Reshiram and Zekrom!"

Bisharp's followers exploded with cheers. They knew the time was now. Any moment now, Bisharp would active the entercard device, which would allow them to travel to the human home world. The thought made them go wild.

"Now? _Who is with me?!_"

"We are! We are ready!" the Pokémon replied.

Bisharp smirked. He cued one of his head leaders. He brought out the entercard device. Bisharp picked it up and thrust it in the air for all of them to see.

More cheers filled the cave.

"Let's go." Bisharp commanded.

Another leader stepped up to Bisharp. Using his psychic powers, he activated the entercard device. It started to glow with a strange, bluish-white glow. A moment later, the cavern burst with light.

Then they were gone.


	5. The First Assault

_***STORY MAY CONTAIN MAJOR SPOILERS FROM POKEMON MYSTERY DUNGEON: GATES TO INFINITY***_

It was a day like any other. Millions of people were busy at work, at home, or relaxing downtown. New York City was like as it had always been.

But then something strange happened. A satellite in orbit around the Earth was detecting strange radiation over the Manhattan area. NASA along with other US government agencies were contacted immediately. They were told to evacuate the downtown part of the city. The civilians were being escorted out of the area when a huge bright pillar of light appeared. Moments later, chaos broke out.

Screaming, running and mass panic broke out. A large explosion had just occurred on a tall skyscraper. Dazed and confused, the soldiers who had been told to evacuate the city reached for their weapons. But before the soldiers could protect themselves, a strange attack blew them off their feet. More blasts went off, and the first building collapsed.

The US was under attack. The enemy? No one knew. But the government would not let that stop them.

Hundreds of jet fighters and helicopters lifted off immediately for New York City. Some of them had already gotten there.

The aircraft got into fighting position, with missiles locked on to the enemy. They fired. One hostile quickly saw the oncoming missile and evaded it, sending it whizzing past into another fighter. The hostile quickly formed a ball of energy and launched it at one of the aircrafts. One pilot hardly had any time to react before the energy ball took out an entire wing of his fighter. It spiraled out of control, bursting into flames before it exploded in midair.

On the ground, soldiers were firing bullets at anything that came close. Some took cover behind cars, walls and corners. They jumped from their cover with guns blazing. Moving as a group, the soldiers advanced. It wasn't long until they noticed the attackers were not human. Aliens? They couldn't tell. All they knew now was to destroy all hostiles. They also noticed they were very clever and fast-reacting. Even their fastest and most complex tactics were nothing compared to what the hostiles had in mind.

But the army would not give up. More soldiers and aircraft arrived at the scene. Soon there were hundreds of US army units. The enemy was clearly outnumbered, yet not a single one of the hostiles had been taken out. No one had ever seen an enemy like this before.

* * *

It was a beautiful day. Johnathan, with a cup of lemonade in his hand, sat outside relaxing. His parents were at the store shopping for groceries. Johnathan was alone It had been months since he had some free time to himself. He smiled a little. He leaned over his chair to turn on a small portable radio he had brought outside. He pressed the _On_ button and tuned it on to his favorite radio station. Johnathan set it down next to his chair, and closed his eyes for a moment.

Just then, the music stopped. Johnathan opened his eyed and peered over at the radio. Nothing looked broken. He was just about to pick it up when suddenly a long, droning siren noise started. Johnathan was confused. Suddenly, a man's voice was heard on the radio.

"This is not a drill. Again, this is _not_ a drill. The United States is under terrorist attack. Please, remain calm and seek shelter immediately. Again, this is _not _drill."

Johnathan was frozen for a moment. An attack? On the US? But there was no time for questions, he told himself. He listened to the voice on the radio. Johnathan grabbed all the stuff he brought outside, and went inside. He set the things down and grabbed the TV remote. He dialed the channel number into the remote.

"...yes, and as the government is saying, please stay inside until further notice." said the news woman. It was obvious the news room was in a state of panic. Many voices were heard from behind the cameras.

A small break in the footage.

"This just in, the attackers have been identified as highly intelligent Pokemon. Government officials are saying they have no plan of attack against this kind of threat. They are doing everything they can, but it is not looking too good."

"_T__his is no coincidence._" Johnathan thought, _"They must have come from the Pokemon world, but how?"_

Meanwhile on the TV, live streams were showing dozens of military units both on ground and in the air attempting to stop the enemy, but failing. Johnathan wanted to help, He knew how Pokemon act and think. He could be the perfect fighter. If only…

Then a picture showed up on the screen. It was a picture of the battlefield. Most of it was just soldiers rushing here and there, but it was centered on something strange. The news reporters were saying they had never seen anything like it before. "The image you see here could be the enemy's mode of transportation. But due to the current attack underway, no one can retrieve it for further study." Johnathan, though, knew what it was. _"It's some kind of Entercard device, like the one Umbreon and Espeon used. But it looks different."_

Johnathan knew his parents wouldn't be home for a while. So in the meantime he would just have to watch the news. He took a deep breath, but he couldn't lose the shock. How had he just a few minutes ago been happy, relaxing outside, and then this? It was utterly unbelievable.


	6. A Plan

_***STORY MAY CONTAIN MAJOR SPOILERS FROM POKEMON MYSTERY DUNGEON: GATES TO INFINITY***_

Umbreon, Keldeo and Emolga were still weak, but they managed to get out of bed.

"Are you guys sure you want to leave now? You're still recovering from those minor injuries."

"No Swanna," Emolga said, "We're fine, thank you. But we need to get to Paradise."

"Well, if you insist."

The three of them crossed Post Town to Paradise. The moment they got inside they fell on the ground from exhaustion. The entire team was in the house, and Axew was the first to notice the three of them walk in.

"Hey, why aren't you guys back at the inn recovering?" insisted Espeon,

"We need to get back to work." Keldeo answered.

"What do you mean," Axew asked, "Get back to work?"

"Axew, we need to create another Entercard device. Johnathan is in trouble, I know it."

"What? How?" asked Dunsparce.

Emolga stepped up, "The Pokemon that attacked us obviously wanted the device for bad intentions. The only place he could've gone is to Johnathan's world. There must be trouble there."

The team exchanged glances.

"And besides," said Keldeo, "We don't know it if is just Johnathan. Remember what Johnathan told us? There are billions of humans on his world. What if they're all in trouble?"

Axew nodded. They knew they couldn't stand to see anyone get into trouble, especially Johnathan. They also knew the team wouldn't stand down to help others.

"All right then. When you complete another device, you tell us. And we'll see what is happening at Johnathan's world."

Location: Earth

More attacks. Each one more vicious than the last. So far, millions of lives had been lost. Mass panic was spreading across the globe. Small countries were even starting to fall apart. No matter how hard Earth's armies tried, the enemy always outsmarted us. There was one thing in common: Humanity could not stop them.

The second attack was on Seattle, Washington. Over 5000 confirmed deaths had occurred. Important buildings were destroyed, along with the Space Needle.

The third attack was the first international attack. This one was on London. Important government files were lost along with some of mankind's greatest landmarks.

The fourth and latest attack was on the United Nations Headquarters during a global conference. Leaders of about a dozen countries were reported missing.

Johnathan did not know what to make of it. Was this all the children's fault? Did he help speed along the extinction of humanity? No, he told himself, it wasn't. He wanted to help the world win the war, but there was nothing he could do.

Or was there?


	7. Recruitment

_***STORY MAY CONTAIN MAJOR SPOILERS FROM POKEMON MYSTERY DUNGEON: GATES TO INFINITY***_

"Him?"

"Him."

"I understand your reasoning, but…"

"But what? He is the one."

"Just because he went to the Pokémon world doesn't make him the perfect leader for earth's armies."  
"Oh yes it does. And besides, it's not just him. All the children that went to the Pokémon world are perfect leaders."

"They're _children_, Colonel. They don't know how to fight any better than we do."

"That is where you are wrong. The children, _especially_ Johnathan, know how to fight far better than we do. They know the enemy and how they think, act and behave."

"But still, just because they know more than we do doesn't make them perfect leaders."

"So we'll make them leaders. This new soldier program can turn them into heroes."

"Fine. I'll go have some men get them."

"Except, Johnathan. I want to talk to him personally."

"Alright then."

Back at home, Johnathan didn't feel like doing anything that day. He was too busy thinking to himself about his Pokémon friends. Ever since the war had started, he couldn't stop thinking about them. _"Do they know anything about this? What are they doing right now?"_ Johnathan wondered.

Johnathan missed his friends. Without them, life seemed like it was missing something. So all he wanted was to just lay on the couch all day.

That's when a hard knocking on the door got his attention. His mother opened it. Johnathan got off the couch to see who was at the door. In a quick glance he noticed a large, tall man. On his chest were countless medals and badges. But he couldn't make out what army he belonged to. The uniform wasn't like any United States uniform Johnathan had ever seen.

"Are you the mother of Johnathan Harley?"

"Why, yes. Do you need to speak to him, sir?"

"Yes."

"Alright I'll go get him."

"I'm right here." Johnathan walked down the hallway leading to the front door. "What's this all about?"

"Johnathan, I am Colonel Smith of the International Terrorist Response army."

One of Johnathan's eyebrows lifted. _"The ITR? Why would they be here?"_

The ITR was the newest global army. It was created by the United Nations just after humanity started heavily losing the war. Their purpose was unknown.

"I would like to speak to you privately." Said Colonel Smith.

"Alright." Johnathan led the man to his room. The Colonel closed and locked the door behind him.

"Are you aware of the war against the hostile Pokémon?

"Of course."

"For the last few months the ITR has been working on a new soldier program. We intend to recruit children to become incredible soldiers. We also intend to use these soldiers to win this war."

"So why did you come to me? You want me to be a soldier?"

"No, Johnathan. We want you to be the Commander of these soldiers."

"_Me_?" Johnathan exclaimed.

"Of course you won't be the only one. All the other children that went to the Pokémon world will also be Commanders. Together you can all work together to find ways to save humanity."

Johnathan took a deep sigh and looked at the floor.

"We aren't forcing you to do this, Johnathan. But I just want you to realize this is your chance. You can save Earth, just like you saved the Pokémon world. You can be remembered as hero."

Johnathan took his eyes away from the ground and looked at the colonel.

"Alright, I'll do it."

Colonel Smith nodded his head, "The car is outside. We'll take you straight to Headquarters."


	8. Arrival

_***STORY MAY CONTAIN MAJOR SPOILERS FROM POKEMON MYSTERY DUNGEON: GATES TO INFINITY***_

It was a very long ride. Johnathan already missed his family. He was only home for a few weeks. But he knew that he wanted to do this. Johnathan wanted to help people, like he helped others in the Pokemon world.

No one else was in the passenger section of the plane except himself and Colonel Smith, who was seated across the aisle. He hadn't spoken to him since they had taken off. Johnathan noticed he had a small device in his hand, and he was talking into it. It looked like some sort of phone with a holographic display.

"_Must be some of that new technology they created."_ Johnathan thought. He leaned back into his chair and stretched his arms.

"Yes, he is in the plane with me, and we're on our way to Headquarters now. Oh? Yes, that is good. Glad to hear they all agreed." Johnathan could hear him talk into his phone. He couldn't make out who he was talking to though. Smith stopped talking in his phone and hung up. The two of them sat in silence.

To pass the time Johnathan thought to himself about anything that came to mind. But the only thing he could think of was the hostile Pokemon. Could he stop them? Could they destroy the human race? Was he _really_ going to lead an army of soldiers? Johnathan just didn't know.

"We are now arriving at ITR Headquarters."

"Alright Johnathan, this is where we get off." The Colonel undid his seat belt. Johnathan did the same. They got up and walked down the aisle to the exit. The first thing Johnathan saw was a giant hangar full of planes and newly developed hovercrafts.

"Glad to see you're back, Colonel Smith."

"Thank you Colonel Harris."

Sanders looked at Johnathan, who was standing next to Smith. He stuck out his hand.

"Honor to meet you, Commander Harley. Welcome to ITR Headquarters." They shook hands.

"Well, Johnathan," said Colonel Harris, "I'll introduce you to your new army."


	9. Meeting

_***STORY MAY CONTAIN MAJOR SPOILERS FROM POKEMON MYSTERY DUNGEON: GATES TO INFINITY***_

The first thing Johnathan noticed was the sheer immensity of the ITR Headquarters. They had been walking for a good few minutes now, and they still hadn't reached the barracks. But along the way he had seen numerous conference rooms, training rooms, armories, and research labs. It was quite impressive, being built in only a few months.

The three of them turned around a corner into a hallway that looked very different than the rest. There were a few dozen doors along the walls, each with a fingerprint scanner to the side.

"Alright, Johnathan, we're here." remarked Harris, "Welcome to the soldiers' barracks. Your squadron's room is 17, just down the hall"

"Thanks. If you don't mind, I'd like to meet my squadron by myself."

"You may." The two men saluted him and walked away. Alone, Johnathan walked down the hall. He found the door marked "ITR SQUARDON 17". A sudden nervousness came over him. The Colonels never told him how many soldiers were in a squadron. Would they like him? Could he really train them to be soldiers? Johnathan wiped those questions from his mind and calmed himself down. He placed his right thumb on the scanner. A small beep was given and the small screen flashed green.

The door slid open, revealing 48 children all lying on their beds. They quickly hustled off their beds and saluted Johnathan.

"Good afternoon soldiers." Johnathan announced

"Good afternoon, sir!" the soldiers replied in one voice.

Johnathan raised an eyebrow. "I am your commander, Johnathan Harley. It is my duty to train all of you to become soldiers. I expect utmost respect and cooperation to not only me but other ITR personnel. Do all of you understand?"

"Yes, sir!"

He walked down the aisle down the hall between the beds. He took a quick glance at all of them. Johnathan had expected them to be older. They were mostly what Johnathan guessed to be around 13 to 16 years old. But the children looked very serious. At the end of the aisle, Johnathan turned around.

"You are all dismissed."

The children got themselves out of their line. They clambered back into their beds where they resumed their relaxation. That's when one boy came up to Johnathan.

"Excuse me Commander Harley, my name is Tommy Roberts, your Squadron Assistant. I would like to inform you that it is my duty to help you train this squadron and help you become familiar around Headquarters."

"Oh hello Tommy. Nice to meet you."

"I was wondering if I could show you around here."

"Thanks, I'd appreciate that" Johnathan smirked, "I am going to need _a lot_ of help."


	10. Training

_***STORY MAY CONTAIN MAJOR SPOILERS FROM POKEMON MYSTERY DUNGEON: GATES TO INFINITY***_

"Here we go again" Johnathan remarked to himself. He looked over to the clock on the opposite wall of his office.

10:27. A bit startled at the time, Johnathan quickly opened his locker and got out his battle uniform. He quickly got into his padded jumpsuit. Next, he attached the joint armor onto his chest, back, shoulders, knees and elbows. Finally, he grabbed his helmet and put it on. Johnathan looked in the mirror.

He was ready to go.

He opened the door opening up into his squadron's room. The children noticed him, and immediately got into attention.

"Good morning soldiers." Johnathan greeted the soldiers, who already had their battle uniforms, "Today's schedule is as follows: first we have a 2 hour training session at the gymnasium. Next comes lunch, followed by a battle with Squadron 34. Understood?"

"Yes sir!"

Johnathan walked down the hallway, with the soldiers following him in two lines. The door opened up into the hallway. The squadron made their way down a few long corridors towards the gym. When they had all reached their destination, Commander Mark was standing outside of the doors.

Johnathan knew what to do. He took out his ID card and showed it to the commander.

"Commander Harley, Squadron 17." Recited Johnathan, "We have a two hour training session."

"Come right through." The commander replied. He opened the doors and they walked into the gym.

For the next two hours, Johnathan and Squadron 17 trained on battle tactics and strategies, martial arts, cooperation and lots of other things.

"Alright team, give me a 9-B and a 4-11!" After the command was given, the squadron of soldiers performed the attack given, an upper hook punch and a lower jump kick.

"Good job soldiers! All you have a 5 minute water break starting now!" Johnathan complimented

A few seconds later, commander and Johnathan's good friend Dan came running up to him. He had an urgent look on his face.

"Johnathan, I need to speak with you."

"What is it, Dan?"

"Just follow me."

So, Johnathan followed Dan into to corner of the gym, far away from the other soldiers.

"What is it?" Johnathan asked once more, but this time more worried.

"Another hostile attack, Johnathan."

"Oh no. Where this time?"

"Some large oil drilling site off the coast of Brazil."

Johnathan bit his lip. He sighed.

"I know. They're saying it's pretty bad." He paused for a second, "The army is doing everything they can but…"

Dan couldn't finish the sentence, but Johnathan knew what he was going to say: they were losing heavily.

Recently, the hostile Pokémon had not been attacking large cities or capitols, but instead they had been invading vital oil and power stations around the world. It was obvious they were trying to deplete their resources. They wanted humanity to suffer.

"How much longer until our soldiers are ready to fight in the war?"

"They're telling us Commanders it could be a month or so. I really hope sooner. I'm just not sure how long the international forces hold on."

"I understand." Johnathan replied with a slight nod.

They both knew that was the end of their conversation. They saluted each other off.

"Alright squadron, let's get back to training!"

The soldiers headed back into position. One of his older boys asked Johnathan something.

"Hey, what were you talking to Dan about?"

"Nothing important. Just get into line and we can continue training."

To prevent panic, the soldiers knew nothing of these recent attacks. Only the Commanders were trusted with the truth. Johnathan wasn't sure if it was the best thing they could do. They were the best soldiers anyone had ever trained, and Johnathan made sure of that himself. But for now, all he could think of was training. But Johnathan was training for a purpose. Not only did he know of his important role, he felt it. _"The fate of the world is in my hands" _The thought came to him once and a while, and that is what motivated him. That's what motivated him to become a Commander in the first place. Johnathan took a deep breath, and relaxed a little.


End file.
